


Happy Birthday, Vladimir!

by marvelandimagine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir x reader. Reader surprises her boyfriend Vladimir on his birthday but he freaks out when she explains what her and Tolya schemed up to give him the day off. But it all works out in the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Vladimir!

Vladimir rolled over in bed groggily, his blue eyes focusing on on the alarm clock that lay on his nightstand. “Fuckkkk,” he moaned out as he buried his face in his pillow. While Vladimir loved his role as a Russian crime boss, he hated waking up early to go into work. He rolled over to the other side looking to see you there to give him some motivation to get out of bed – you’d usually leave him hanging with a trail of biting kisses up and down his neck that woke him up as you laughed– but he was surprised to see you weren’t there. “Y/N?” He called out in his thick accent, still half asleep as he swung himself around to land his feet on the ground and stand up. Yawning and running a hand through his disheveled blond hair, he walked out of the room.

Looking around the kitchen and living room with dawning comprehension as he saw about 30 different bright balloons floating lazily about, Vladimir uttered a murmured, “Sonofabitch.” 

You jumped out at him, wrapping your arms around him tightly as he staggered a little from the impact. “SURPRISE VLAD, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE,” you yelled out excitedly. You looked up at him happily as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “Balloons?,” he said with his characteristic smirk. “I did not know I was turning 12 today.”

You rolled your eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm. “Shut up and don’t worry, I got you big boy presents,” you said teasingly as you went under the kitchen counter to reveal a bottle of champagne and a bag of coke with a bright bow on it. Vladimir’s eyes lit up as he let out a genuine laugh and you smiled – it was rare to see him look this happy. 

“Doses and mimosas, champagne and cocaine,” you sang out. “I figured we can celebrate all day together,” you said slyly as you put the gifts on the counter and ran your hands up and down his shirtless body. Vladimir kissed you hard and you wound your hands in his hair, ready to start a full on make out session, but he suddenly pulled away.

He sighed. “We celebrate later after work, yes?” You ran a hand on your neck nervously. “Well, I took the day off. And as for work for you … Well … You’re not going to be able to get anything done today. Or go into any of the warehouses.” Vladimir’s eyes narrowed and you ran to the counter, holding the champagne bottle out in front of your body like a comical shield. “Y/N, what are you talking about?”

You gave him the cutest smile you could muster. “Now don’t get mad, baby, I know that’s hard for you but just listen. And Toly went 110% in on this with me so you can yell at him too,” you said quickly. 

“Y/N,” Vladimir cut you off loudly. 

“OK, well I told Toly I wanted you to have a day off of work for once, on your birthday so you could enjoy it, and he said he’d handle the warehouse stuff but I wanted him and the other guys to be able to hang later too, so we may have decided that shipment could be handled by most of Fisk’s men for today. I talked to Wesley and-”.

“THAT LITTLE PRICK?!” Vladimir yelled out before swearing angrily in Russian. He hated Wesley even before he started going out with you, but after it was even worse as he watched Wesley check you out when he thought Vladimir wasn’t watching.

You held up the bottle and one hand placatingly. “Yes, him, and he was very nice about shifting the shipments over to Fisk’s men for one day, and he didn’t make any moves on me so simmer down. You gave an exaggerated shrug. "Soooo yeah, we kind of gave the mob a day off.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Vladimir screamed. “THERE IS NO WAY TOLY-” 

“CALL HIM YOURSELF, ASSHOLE WE’RE ALL PARTYING AT HIS APARTMENT TONIGHT!” you yelled just as loudly. Vladimir glared at you and whipped his iPhone out of the pocket of his sweats. You drummed your fingers on the counter loudly and gave him a fake smile as he flipped you off while waiting for his brother to answer.

“TOLYA,” Vladimir yelled into the phone. “Listen shithead, did you-” he paused as he listened to his brother’s answer. “Since when do we hand business over to Fisk, huh?,” Vladimir said through gritted teeth. Pause again. “I KNOW IT IS MY BIRTHDAY, MUDAK, AND DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. WHAT? A GOOD IDEA? FINE. Fucker.” He hung up and hurled the phone onto the couch across the room, breathing heavily.

You tried to stifle your giggles but failed, earning an icy look from your boyfriend. “C'mon, Vlad. Work will be there tomorrow.” You looked up at him with puppy dog eyes as you walked over. “Do you really not want to spend a day doing drugs and shots and having tons of sex with me? I even bought something special to wear later, I know you like when I wear those pretty lace things for you” you purred into his ear before sucking on his neck. Vladimir inhaled sharply and grabbed at your ass. But you stopped as quickly as you started with a wounded look.  
“But I mean, you clearly need to go to work, so I’ll just go take it back and you’ll never ever see me in -” Vladimir cut you off as he pushed you up against the counter, kissing you fiercely and pressing himself against you.

You both broke apart after a few moments and you smiled triumphantly. “There he is,” you said with a laugh, winding your arms around his neck as he placed his on your waist. Vladimir exhaled loudly his forehead on yours. “Thank you, baby. I am sorry I lost my temper, you did not deserve that,” he murmured. He gave you a crooked smile. “I want to use my presents now, with you. And then,” he continued seductively. “I want to see what you will wear for me before I tear it off that gorgeous body.” 

You grinned at him. “Mmm, sounds like a good day to me, Vlad. Happy birthday.” Your lips met before you both broke apart, Vlad readying the drinks and drugs while you went to go put on your new Victoria’s Secret lingerie.

You looked back at him lovingly before you entered your bedroom, watching him look hastily in the cabinets for glasses. He turned to you. “What?” You laughed softly. “Nothing. Just love you a lot.” 

He smiled one of his rare smiles that lit up his scarred features, sending your heartbeat racing and a tingling sensation in your lower half. “I love you too.” You drove each other crazy sometimes, but you both knew that how much you cared about each other would always outweigh whatever stupid fights you ever had.


End file.
